The Zero And The Slayer
by Fenrir's Rage
Summary: Louise wanted a familiar that would be better than everyone else's... Would an unstoppable, unyielding, unrelenting, unrestrained, unforgiving, rip-and-tearing Demon Slayer suffice?
1. A New World to Accidentally Fuck Up

" **Until we see each other again."** The imposing Cyborg said, as he disappeared into the smoke behind him. With only the hellish glow of the Crucible's Blade being the last thing that can be seen.

And after that the Doom Slayer was teleported to only God knows where, as long as it was far away from Dr. Hayden as far as the Cyborg cared.

As he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but an empty void. He knew Dr. Hayden put him here so that he would be as helpless as he was when he was stuck inside that cursed coffin, at least when he was inside that thing, he was stuck in hypersleep for the most part. Here, he'll probably go even angrier and insane then he already had been.

As he continued to look at his surroundings hoping that there will be at least something he can interact with. So far the only thing he saw was few pieces of different kinds of materials that were obviously used to test on some teleportation device that where lost and the lower body of some poor bastard who probably had a random mishap with a teleporter.

But before he could ponder even more on what he should do besides floating around in this empty void and slowly lose whatever was left of his sanity. He heard a small voice calling out to him, clearly belonging to small girl. He could barely make it out but he swore the voice say.

" _ **I beg of you…"**_

The Doom Slayer began to look at his surroundings wanting to know the source of the voice and found nothing, which didn't really surprise him at all. Although another thought crossed his mind that made him even more concerned then he already was, was he already losing his mind that fast inside this damn void? But then the voice continued.

" _ **My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"**_

A servant? Some form of Ancient pride that he long buried along with his Mortal self began to take the forefront. He had been called many things; a guardian, a leader, a knight, a sentinel, a demon slayer, a monster, and many more but being called a servant left a small but bad taste in his mouth. He thought about ignoring the heed of whoever was calling him if that was what she thought of him. But something inside him told him to continue listening.

" _ **Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!"**_

The Doom slayer couldn't help but slightly chuckle at what the voice said, he was definitely more than strong as the amount of demons he ripped and teared through can attest, and being called sacred and beautiful was something he didn't think someone would actually use to describe him, in fact he was the complete opposite.

His amusement abruptly stopped as he heard the voice continued to speak, whoever or whatever this person is and was going to do, If she is able to call out to him in this empty void, she might just be his only ticket out of here.

" _ **I Call upon you from the bottom of my heart please hear and answer my call!"**_

And hear he did, The Doom Slayer's Tether System began to activate as it began to send him to who knows where.

But one thing's for sure, things are going to get a lot more interesting…

* * *

 **A Few Moments Earlier…**

Today was the Springtime Familiar Summoning; every single student was excited on finally getting their life companion and had high hopes on what they would summon. Except for one particular student, she had long Pink hair and a small stature that would make any person be surprised that she was actually any older than 12 years of age. This student is none other than Louise de La Valliére, the third daughter of one of the most powerful noble families in Tristain.

She felt dread within every inch of her body if she failed, she would be finally be expelled and face the wrath of her family. But if she succeeds she might finally make all of her detractors finally stop calling her "Louise The Zero".

She looked on as her classmates began to summon differing types of familiars; Many of her classmates had mundane ones like cats and dogs of differing breeds to large creatures of unusual types and sizes. Kirche summoned a fire salamander; Guiche summoned a large mole and seem rather overjoyed by it, and Tabitha summoned a large Dragon. After everyone stopped gawking at Tabitha and her new familiar, a tall, balding, aged man began to look at his students and asked "Alright, has everyone summoned their familiars?"

"I think everyone is already done except Louise Mr. Colbert!" Lousie shot a glare at the person who called her out and saw none other than that Dark-skinned Cow: Kirche, who just looked right back at her and returned with a smug grin.

She mentally scolded herself; she knew that whatever she would do someone would bring attention to her. With a sigh she moved forwards towards Mr. Colbert, she heard small whispers that clearly were insults but she paid no heed to them, but the more she went forward the more insults she began to hear.

"Louise The Zero summoning a familiar? Don't make me laugh!"

"C'mon Zero! Make something happen!"

"I suggest we should take cover."

"Better start getting some helmets for the ensuing explosion!"

"Maybe I should get Vernandi to make a trench for all of us?"

Each and every one of those comments began to hurt her pride. But she wasn't willing to show it.

She'd prove them wrong; she will prove everyone who talked down her that they were wrong!

* * *

 **Back to the Present…**

Everyone was busy coughing and trying to regain their composure from the powerful explosion that happened earlier.

"For The Founders Sake, Louise that almost killed all of us!"

"Once a Zero, Always a Zero!"

"That was probably her biggest explosion yet!"

Louise was busy being on her little bottom silently asking to herself what went wrong, paying no heed to the never ending insults being flung at her.

Tabitha meanwhile began to notice that her new familiar dragon, who took the name Sylphid, was shaking.

"Problem?"

Her newfound dragon friend looked down at her and said "I feel like something really dangerous is coming from that dust, Big Sister."

Tabitha slightly raised an eyebrow and looked at the small dust cloud, had Louise really summoned something that made even her own Rhyme Dragon feel fear?

As the dust cloud slowly cleared away and they all saw a shadow rising up. As the dust finally settled everyone looked in awe of what was in front of them.

A tall imposing giant of a man wearing strange armor was standing right in front of all them. He slowly looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Is it a golem?" One student asked.

"Did Louise some sort of Animated Armor?" Another one asked.

"It looks pretty otherworldly too." One student observed.  
But their bickering quickly silenced as they heard a hiss and where left gawking at what was right in front of them…

* * *

As he was finally pulled out that goddamned void, he was kneeling and being greeted by a dust cloud; he slowly rose up.

As the dust finally began to clear he finally saw something.

What he saw was a real sight for sore eyes, green grass, blue skies, a shining sun and a large castle.

He felt something that he was sure he left a long time ago when he decided to let Hell suffer his wrath.

Serenity

He didn't know what possessed him, but he felt the urge to remove his helmet and take in his surroundings even more.

That he did…

As he removed his helmet, he felt the calming yet invigorating gust of cool clean air welcome his face. Being stuck in fiery and smoking pits of Hell, fighting for only Satan knows how long and then having a large temple fall on top of you, then waking up and fending off several demons in Mars and its air-conditioned facilities made natural air a very welcome experience.

He was cut from his incredibly rare chance to be completely tranquil when he heard a collective gasp come from the people in front of him.

Oh yeah, there were also a bunch of weird and oddly-dressed children & one man. All of the kids clothes looked quite similar except for that busty red-headed and some blonde fop, who had their shirts slightly unbuttoned revealing their chests. If he had to take a shot in the dark, he would guess that they where some kind of uniform.

He was abruptly cut from his musing when one of those kids said something he didn't understand, he wasn't sure what that little runt said but he felt liked it was something derogatory.

The entire student body began to collectively laugh, Yep it definitely was something derogatory.

* * *

"Louise The Zero summoned commoner! "One student shouted and a collective laughter and slinging of insults at Louise's expense commenced.

"Wow, she really is a zero!"

"As expected from Louise!"

As most of the student body continued their lovely game of "Mock The Zero" A selective few where at least serious enough to begin observing the man in front of them.

"He can't possibly be a commoner; his armor should obviously belong to a knight from a faraway land."

"I won't lie I would be pretty impressed if Louise was able to summon a foreign knight."

"But doesn't that mean that the kingdom that this foreigner belongs might get a bit angry that one of their own warriors was forcibly taken against his will?"

"Hmmm… He's quite handsome and pretty rugged too, don't you think Tabitha?" said Kirche licking her lips as she spotted her new prey.

Tabitha gave a small nod, while she wasn't exactly interested in boys as most girls. She did admit that despite the aura of pure anger the figure exhumed he was surprisingly handsome.

A few of the other girls noticed this too and began to slightly blush and gossip along with their fellow classmates about the stranger in front of them.

* * *

Trying his best to ignore the laughter of the children, he began to look at the other things surrounding him.

He began to notice the different fantasy creatures in front of him; a salamander with the tip of its tail on fire, a large eyeball, a large mole (no not that kind), some canines and felines of differing breeds and sizes and… Wait a minute is that a dragon?

Doom Guy gave a small whistle, he hasn't seen the likes of those for a pretty long time. Most of the time back in Hell he just fought some demons that **looked** like dragons.

Of course another thing that he noticed was that almost all of their eyes where at him, while some where clearly shaking; a few others were clearly on their guard. Not that he could blame them; they always said animals can sense danger better than humans ever could.

He also began to notice that some of the girls were also whispering to each other, he also noticed some of them where slightly blushing.

Wait did they have a crush on him? He wasn't sure why but he believed that his time in Hell must have at least made his mug at least a little bit uglier.

He wasn't sure if it was right but he did remember when his parents used to say that he looked a bit like one of his ancestors, although with brown hair and slightly less scars.

Of course he also isn't sure if that means anything anymore due to the aforementioned time in Hell. **"Note to self: Find a damn mirror or any reflective surface."** He mentally reminded himself.

He then began to notice that he heard a really familiar voice somewhere, as he tried to pinpoint its source his eye brought him to a small petite pink-haired girl talking with a balding middle-aged man wearing a robe and carrying a staff. **"So that's who summoned me, huh? This going to be interesting…"** The Doom Slayer thought to himself.

* * *

The pinkette huffed, despite her protests; Professor Colbert insisted that she should get on with it and bind her newfound familiar.

Still a nagging thought behind her head told her that there must be more than meets the eye on her familiar, she wasn't sure what it was but something or someone was telling her that her familiar was going to be her first step towards greatness.

As she stood in front of him, she looked up and saw that the large figure was looking at her with his eyebrow raised. She gave a small sigh and beckoned him to kneel down at her.

He tilted his head but gave a small shrug and complied. As they were finally face-to-face Louise got a good look at the man's features.

As much as she hated to admit he was quite handsome, despite the scarring and that weird rune at the top left of his forehead, he had quite the handsome visage.

"Maybe, he really is a knight…" she thought but immediately began to shake other thoughts that where clouding her mind away and mentally scolded herself for thinking such things. With a heavy sigh she finally did what she was told to.

* * *

The Doom Slayer has been through a lot of things to the point that if a large titan formed from all the corpses of all the demon's he's killed was right in front of him, it could do anything but slightly faze him.

Of course what happened to him now was something he didn't exactly had the luck of happening to him before.

The small pink-haired girl slowly walked up to him and **KISSED** him. He recoiled in both surprise and disgust, surprise in that somebody actually had the gall to kiss him and disgust in that somebody was none other than that small girl. Even though it has been a long time, he was still knowledgeable that doing anything like that to a small child will immediately land your ass in jail.

He then noticed some sort of odd sensation coming from his hands, he felt like something warm was being pressed on his body everywhere. It wasn't exactly the pleasant type of warm; it felt more like the annoying kind of warm. He took a look at his arms and noticed some odd runes were glowing through his armor, his eyes opened wide when he recognized what these runes were.

 **"These runes are of Argent Origin!"** He thought as he began to examine them even closer. **"Let's see… I think it reads as Ganda-…"** but before he could finish reading the runes, they began to slowly fade slightly frustrating him. **"Damnnit , and I was this close to deciphering what they mean…"** He then looked down at his kisser and saw her blushing while trying to wipe her mouth.

He was about to ask her something before somebody cut him off. "Good work Louise, you managed to do the Bind Ritual without any problems!" **"Yeah that was nice- Waitaminute did I just understood what he said?"** He thought legitimately surprised.

He slightly raised an eyebrow as the professor walked closer and looked at him. "If it doesn't bother can I see you runes?" he inquired.

He let out a small sigh as complied and released his gauntlet, giving off its own small hiss as he removed it from his arm. He had a better look at his runes and noticed that they kept repeating some kind of name…

* * *

Today was a weird day for Colbert, not only did Louise surprisingly enough not failed the Ritual but also appeared to summon something human, well at least it appeared to be, he wasn't sure why but he felt like there was something peculiar about the person in front of him. He disregarded this thought and walked forward towards Louise and her newfound familiar, giving her a compliment while going near towards her familiar. He then asked if he could get a look at his runes, surprisingly the man complied (but sighed a little) and released his gauntlet it released a small hiss while doing so "Strange…" he silently remarked.

Then the professor began to scribble down the runes "My my, what peculiar looking runes, they seem to have a pattern too. I wonder what it means…"

 **"It means Gandalfr."** The Doom Slayer immediately replied. The professor recoiled slightly as the man spoke; his voice was deep and booming, fitting for a man of his that stature. "Ummm… I- I'm sorry but could you repeat-"

 **"The runes on me seem to have some form of repetition but I think it means Gandalfr."** The man flatly replied. He nervously nodded and began to take note of what the man said "Gandalfr… Why does that sound familiar? No matter, I'll go look for its meaning in the Library." He turned around and announced to his students "This marks the end of the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual you can now go to your respective dorms; tomorrow you will not have any classes so that you can bond with your familiars. Anymore questions?"

Most of the class answered with no, satisfied he used his levitation to float towards the academy and immediately everyone followed suit, except for Louise of course.

* * *

Louise stared as her classmates used their Levitation to go to the academy; she wasn't capable of doing something like that last time she did that she accidentally blew herself as most of her spells did.

She looked at her familiar and said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the academy!" and immediately began walking.

The Doom Slayer looked at the small pinkette walking towards the academy; he let out a small sigh and reattached his helmet.

 **"This is going to be one of those days…"** he thought and began to walk alongside the cherry-blossom haired girl.


	2. Some Familiarity

Going to the academy proved to be slightly difficult than it needed to be, mostly because of how far away they were from the academy, Louise not being able to do a Levitation Spell, and The Doom Slayer doing his best to keep pace with the Pinkette, not because he was slow mind you mostly because if he actually walked at **his** pace he'll probably leave her choking on dust. With his patience wearing thin, he looked at the Pinkette and gestured her to come closer.

"Ummm… What is it- **WOAH!** " Louise said before being picked up by the Doom Slayer, as he carefully carried her with one arm. Louise felt slightly insulted even if she was very short and small she didn't want to be carried and treated like a child. She was about to complain when suddenly the man looked at her and said **"Hold On."**

Louise raised an eyebrow "Wait, what are you gonna do- **OOOOOOOOO!** "Louise screamed as the Doom Slayer ran at top speed towards the academy.

* * *

And then they finally reached the academy in record time leaving some of the levitating students awestruck on how a man covered from head to toe with strange heavy armor was able to achieve speed that could rival a triangle-class wind mage, but Louise didn't care about any of that and wasn't all too keen on how they made it there. Her hair was a complete and utter mess and she felt a bit nauseated by the whole experience. Luckily The Doom Slayer took precautions to make sure she didn't suffer whiplash from his speed.

As Louise finally managed to regain her composure and fix her hair, she shot the large armored man a glare that conveyed the message "Don't ever do that again." In response he just gave a small shrug which conveyed its very own message. **"No promises."** Louise let out a small sigh and gestured him to follow her. As they walked Louise gave the Doom Slayer a small tour on the places they passed as they both went to the Girl's Dormitory.

A few minutes later, they finally reached their destination, after she finished fishing for her room keys inside her pockets. She swung the door open and immediately went to the bathroom to get a better look at herself and fix her hair.

* * *

The Doom Slayer looked around the room and gave his assessment: it was definitely fit for nobility. Most if not all the wooden furniture's were made out of some sturdy and elegant-looking wood. The bed was quite elegant too; he walked towards it and removed his gauntlets wanting to feel its mattresses and pillows. They were pleasantly soft, which was nice he rarely managed to get a hold of anything that wasn't just either metallic or rough.

As he continued to observe the room further he noticed that there was pile of hay there, probably for the "familiar" she wanted to summon, of course not knowing who she would summon anyway. He tried to sit on some of the chairs but noted that despite their quality they were obviously quite flimsy against a man wearing a full set of futuristic armor, with a sigh he looked towards the pile of hay and noted it to be his only option besides sitting on the girl's bed. And he'll probably have a high chance of breaking that too…

" **I've rested in worse places…"** He thought and that was no hyperbole he still remembered those times resting on top of a pile of corpses, as badass as it looked, it was also very uncomfortable and he was thankful that his helmet was able to mask foul scents.

* * *

Louise was finally done fixing her hair slightly grumbling to herself as she left the bathroom to confront the elephant in the room.

Namely, that gigantic olive-colored strangely armored man in front of her sitting on the pile of hay, seeing a large armor-clad man sitting there patiently & silently waiting while staring at her didn't make this whole thing any less awkward as it was.

She walked towards her bed noting that the man gaze was following her, putting her slightly at unease. As she finally made it to her bed she looked at the man for a while taking a better look at his strange features: Obviously his helmet had some form of face-obscuring glass on it, how his pauldrons didn't seem to match, a strange light emanating from one of the small circles on his chest, and that weird rune on the top-left corner of his helmet.

Finally wanting to break the silence, she cleared he throat and asked one of the many questions that was nagging at the back of her brain ever since she saw him. "Excuse me but, what is your name?"

* * *

The Doom Slayer was slightly surprised, he had many titles: The Doom Guy, The Hellwalker, The Doom Slayer and then The Doom Marine. But nobody actually bothered to know his actual real name.

Of course there was a slight bit of a problem…

Even **HE** forgot what his own real damn name was, as he tried to remember who he used to be, but it all ultimately came into a dead end. He closed his eyes hoping that it would help him.

Surprisingly enough it did…

* * *

The only thing that he saw was complete brightness, a complete opposite of what happened to him a few hours ago, but there was someone standing there, a lady. He couldn't tell what she looked the bright light shadowed all her features. But despite all that she felt… familiar, It's like… she met her from some place but he couldn't tell who she was.

He slowly walked towards her, but the more he tried to get closer the more she seemed to be going farther away, his pace gradually went into full sprint as he ran at the fastest speed he could possibly manage. But despite all that the figure was still far away and began to slowly fade away.

" **Wait!"** The Doom Slayer shouted, it was a pretty rare event for him to feel vulnerable and distressed, Hah! He didn't even know what those words meant! But for some reason, he didn't want the figure to go; he didn't know why but it felt like someone important was leaving him.

And he already lost enough, he didn't want to lose anything anymore, he raised his arm in a vain attempt to reach the slowly fading woman in front of him. But he soon stopped at his tracks when he finally heard the voice call out to him.

" _ **Despite everything, I still love you William…"**_

And then everything began to dissolve right in front of his eyes, he looked at his hands as they began to disperse into red-colored shapes…

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you okay! Speak! Speak, Brimir-damnit!" Louise screamed as she began to notice that her familiar was spacing out. She was about to go out the door and call out for help until she felt someone grab her hand, she looked behind her and saw that he was still conscious. She gave a small sigh of relief, as she returned to her bed and sat looking at her familiar again, straightening herself out, took a deep breath and asked "What happened back there?" **"Nothing..."** he monotonously replied. "Nothing?"She asked raising an eyebrow. **"Nothing."** he replied again with a slight tint of anger on his tone. She relented she didn't want to prod the issue even further "Regardless, you haven't answered my question yet..."

The Doom Slayer stopped again he began to ponder that weird… What should you call it, it was like a memory a fragment of one maybe like an Echo, yes an echo of something from his past. And he remembered what he heard in that Echo that made him feel uneasy. _**"Despite everything, I still love you William…"**_ What did that mean exactly? Was his real name **William**? Did what she say have anything to do with what happened centuries ago? He didn't have time to ponder on any of that, the kid was expecting an answer.

Hell, calling himself William was a better idea than calling him by any of his titles. He was sure that it would either scare her like most dumb kids do, but if she was even dumber she'll probably wonder why he got that name in the first place. He gave a heavy sigh, **"William"** it is then.

He cleared his throat it still kinda hurt to use his voice after only God knows for how long. **"I really need to get used to this…"** he thought as he looked at the Girl impatiently waiting with a small pout **"Geez, hold your horses…"** he then looked at her straight in the eye and finally let loose the words from his from his ancient lips **"My name is William…"** he stopped for a second as he felt the word come out of his lips, It felt like he used to say that name a lot but now it felt strangely familiar he discarded the thought he didn't need to think about stupid things like names.

He needed to know what the hell was going on.

"That's it?" she replied surprised that the man in front of her just only said one name and that only. He gave a small shrug in reply as if to say **"That's It."**

She slowly made her palms meet the upper part of her face as she began to slightly groan. "Brimir-damnit only commoners run around with only a singular name, most nobles should both have their given name and family name. Yet he only gave me one!" she thought. She looked back at him again, she'll probably worry about that later she needed to more about the strange man in front of him.

She then asked him, "Are you a knight by any chance?" she inquired.

"William" gave it some thought, if he still remembered (hopefully) he was the leader of an order named " **The Night Sentinels"** a demon-slaying order composed of strong men in Argent-designed Power Armor that made them look like the knights of Planet Earth. **"Was…"** is the only thing he could answer without getting into too much details.

"Was? What happened?" the pink-haired replied. **"My entire order died…"** he grimly responded. Which prompted her to slightly squirm in her bed "Oh, I am terribly sorry to hear that…" she apologized.

He could only give a shrug in reply; she wanted to know what he was and what happened to him, no sense in feeling slightly ashamed. Then again he was stuck inside that coffin for a **LONG** time, so he might not be the master of social cues.

Another awkward silence descended upon them as if the mentioning of the fall of the Night Sentinels made it even more awkward.

Fortunately it was his turn to break the silence. **"If it won't bother you, I'll just go outside and take a look around…"** he asked not that he needed her permission, he just didn't want to appear rude in front of her. Apparently she was on the same boat as him and didn't want to press things any further "I don't see why not, I suggest you go to the servant's quarters they might be able to give you a spare bed." He shook his head **"No need…"** he then opened the door. But before he thought of leaving he turned around faced the girl **"What's your name?"** he finally asked.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." She proudly proclaimed, William raised one of his eyebrows under his helmet **"That was a bit long winded…"** he thought but then finally decided to use his new information **"Good Night, Louise…"** as he then left the room.

Then pinkette gave a small sigh of relief as she began to undress, went to the bathroom & take a bath, then get into her nightwear and go to sleep.

* * *

It was surprisingly calm and serene outside probably because there wasn't the faint smell of blood, rising smoke coming from a distant burning building, raging fires coming from damaged areas, etc.

He looked up into the sky, confirming his thoughts that where plaguing his mind a few hours ago. **"This definitely ain't Earth…"** as he noticed that this planet had **Two Moons,** despite their other worldliness they had a surprisingly serene color scheme helping him feel slightly calmer. He then slowly began to work his way around the academy he passed by what he guessed: The dining hall, girl's dormitory, boy's dormitory, and probably more if he bothered to pay any attention.

While he was minding his own business he heard slight whispers, having good ears is pretty essential when you become a demon slayer, if you didn't want to die by the hands of a cowardly demon you had to have good hearing. He followed the silent whispers as he looked at their source: a boy and a girl maybe a couple? He immediately recognized one of the two. There was that blonde fop with the unbuttoned shirt carrying a rose doing ridiculous poses while whispering sweet nothings into the girl's ears. Oh yeah, and the little girl seemed to have the same clothing as most of the girl's in uniform he saw earlier but her cloak was a different color. **"If this is really is an academy. Then the color of their cloaks must show their year level."** He observes as he silently slipped away, he didn't want to bother himself with that young boy's ramblings and that little girl's clichéd compliments.

He finally he entered, from what he could tell the courtyard. So far it was nice and calm; there were a lot of trees and different kinds of plants that made the place livelier, although under the darkness of the night it made it felt more soothing than alive at least. His attention was quickly caught as he heard someone was scrubbing something in the water. He looked at its source as he noticed someone in maid getup cleaning something in the fountain… Now why would someone do laundry in the fountain? Most people would get yelled at for doing something like that. But he dispersed these thoughts as he slowly walked up to the maid.

* * *

She wiped of the sweat from her brow as she finally finished the last batch of barely-even-dirty laundry, she soon hanged them in a rack and was about to leave to finally go to sleep when she heard a voice.

" **Excuse me can I ask you a few questions?"** she almost jumped from her position when she heard that voice, It's as if the devil himself decided to talk to her. Of course what confused her more was that what she heard was surprisingly polite, she finally dared to turn around and see where the source of the voice, She almost fainted.

Standing in front of her was a giant of a man clad in strange armor and he was uncomfortably close to her too; she didn't realize she almost fell when she felt someone holding her. It didn't take long for her to realize that the man was holding her, keeping her upright to stop herself from hitting the ground; her face went completely crimson red as she began to take in the situation and immediately stood upright "A strong knight catching a fair maiden before she falls! This is almost like from my romance novels!" she screamed inside her head she finally discarded these thoughts when she remembered said "Knight", who was now looking at her with his head tilted to the side clearly giving off the message **"You okay?"**

After finally gaining her composure and finally letting the redness of her cheeks go away. She finally found the inner strength to speak again and asked. "Are you the Knight Familiar that Ms. Louise summoned?" her only reply was a shrug of confirmation; it was good enough which she returned with a nod.

" **As I was saying I wanted to inquire you…"** he asked although it took him a long time to realize it, but it finally hit him now **"Shit, I should've asked that girl earlier more about this place instead of running off…"** he mentally scolded himself.

What later occurred was a brief lesson on how the world worked from the eye's of a commoner. And so far he didn't like what he had heard.

" **So the ones who do not possess the power of magic suffer, while the ones who are "blessed" with magic get off from their suffering?"** he angrily asked curling his fists and trying his best not to punch something **REALLY HARD** in the face.

"That's a rather cynical way of seeing it, but well if you put it like that…" she trailed of trying her best to at least lighten the situation.

He gave a defeated sigh **"First of order of business in this world, is to unfuck the social system as fast as humanely possible."** He mentally noted. He finally straightened himself and finally continued what he was doing before, the maid was about to do the same when he finally realized something, he forgot to ask something. **"This is the second time I forgot an important detail, I'm getting sloppy."** He catched up towards the maid and tapped her shoulder, she gave an inquisitive "Hm?" in reply as she turned around.

" **What's your name?"** he asked, she gave a comforting smile as she answered with "My name is Siesta of Tarbes, but you can just call me Siesta." He replied with a nod and returned with **"My name is William."** "Just William?" She asked she was slightly astonished that she only gave her one name, having a singular name was mostly a commoner thing.

He looked down; because he was wearing a helmet she couldn't tell if he was sad or confused. **"I- I don't know my full name…"** was his only response. She was completely taken by surprise by that, did this man suffer from amnesia? She thought but she dispersed this thoughts away as she decided to comfort the man. "Sir William It is then!" she answered with a beaming smile. Even though it was hard to tell she, felt like it did the trick as the man raised his head and looked at her. **"William is just fine…"** he said. She was slightly surprised by this but decided not to prod further, "I have to get going then Mr. William I have to be ready for tomorrows' work." **"No reason to keep you waiting then"** she gave a small curtsy as she finally headed for the Servant's quarters.

He finally gave a small sigh as he felt like that entire conversation took all of his energy to plow through and for some weird reason he wanted to rest, he saw a nearby tree and sat right next to it.

He felt his eyes droop as he finally let the sandman sprinkle his sand unto him and let him rest, hopefully not to wake up a few centuries later…

* * *

 **Sosmaryosep bakit ko sinusulat ito kahit dapat nagsastudy dapat ako para sa prelimenary exam ko…**

 **So yeah I kinda got lazy on the last part but don't worry I'll work on it later.**


	3. Shitty Dreams Are Made Of This

Okay here's the third one, and here's some answers to some reviews that I couldn't reply too:

 **Guest (Jul.15) from Chapter 2:** Don't worry It'll take a while but we'll get to the killy part. Also I'll try to explain in this chapter why he's getting kinda soft and why he talks a lot.

 **Guest (Jul.21) from Chapter 2:** Thanks, Ironically It's pretty hard to characterize someone who basically has enough spaces in his past to create your own backstory without becoming basically your own OC who just looks and acts like the person their supposed to be, but end up being just an OC in all but name...

 **grey from Chapter 1:** Sorry I posted this story at like 2:00 AM or something I don't even fucking know anymore, and at the time making it teen so that a lot of people can read it seemed like a good idea to me.

* * *

William slowly opened his eyelids he expected to see the academy's walls and gardens but was instead greeted with a different wasn't in the academy anymore; instead he seemed to be surrounded by a forest. He looked down at his hands and what he saw surprised him even more. **"This is my Space Marine Uniform during my time on Earth!"** he then began to take into account his entire body, so far his uniform was completely clean, no blood, no rips, no tears, he didn't even have his mid-riff exposed like what happened on Mars. After shaking away the shock of being in his old uniform again (minus the helmet) he then began to observe his surroundings strangely the forest seemed to be in different shades of blue-ish hue, he continued observing the surrounding area before deciding to look up. One moon, he was definitely in a dream…

Noting that standing around would get him nowhere he began to explore the area, as much as he hated to admit it, he actually enjoyed having several moments to actually relax and take in his surroundings, from feeling the invigorating fresh air, taking a small tour in the academy courtesy of the small pinky, being allowed to explore the academy even more on his own, and finally being in a silent and peaceful forest. A small yet peaceful smile crept up into his face.

But something kept tugging him, telling him that this is no ordinary dream, like some being is pulling some strings. After a while he noticed faint shades of ember coming from somewhere, he followed it and as he came closer he could've sworn he heard somebody singing…

* * *

 **"Gonna get mine! Get outta my way! There's gonna be (Gonna be) Gonna be hell to pay!" Click Click Boom Boom! Keep rushing and running, running~"**

He kinda liked the lyrics, and he followed the source of the voice until he saw a large campfire, right next to it was a small young man sitting in a stump enjoying his marshmallows, he wore a black Hooded jacket with the hood pulled down and it was open too showing a red shirt with an ANGRY FAIC symbol on it, maroon jogging pants and red sneakers. The young man finally noticed the staring warrior and beckoned him to seat with him. **"Oh hey, I didn't expect you to come here for like a few minutes or so. C'mon don't be alarmed or shy, take a seat near me."**

It didn't take long for The Doom Slayer to realize what was going on; who he was looking at was probably some sort of higher being who wanted to talk to him. Is it about the fact that he was more or less stranded here in Halkeginia? Who knows, gods are a really strange bunch. He decided to humor the god and sat to the tree trunk near him, the man offered him some of marshmallows which he was hesitant at first but after further prodding from the man he relented and begrudgingly accepted him, poked it through a stick and set it near a fire.

Some silence ensued between them, as both were busy toasting marshmallows. The god finally moved his away from the fire, apparently a little too late. The marshmallow was as black as charcoal and it was currently on fire, with a small shrug and a facial expression that pretty much said **"Fuck it."** he immediately ate it. While the god enjoyed his burning marshmallow and tobgue, the same thing was also happening the Doom Slayer, he wasn't paying attention to the marshmallow only doing that to just humor the guy and his eyes were more fixated to the man in front of him, he didn't look any older than him, hell if he had to wager he was probably still in his 20s. After a while he finally decided to get straight to the point.

 **"Are you the god of this world?"** he asked hoping to get at least a straight answer like he said gods are a finicky and strange bunch, the man instantly digested the charcoal-mallow and replied **"Ah straight to the point as always, eh? And also I don't like the term god , my preferred pronoun** (*snicker*) **is reality warper or anything fitting the basic gist of-"** He immediately stopped when he looked at the Doom Slayer who was glaring at him and realizing that he was pretty much just rambling.

He cleared his throat, and answered **"Well, Ummm… How do I put this… Yes and No…"** Will couldn't help but roll his eyes, he kinda expected him to give a nonsensical answer. **"Okay now look, I'll explain myself. Yes in a sense that I did make this world, but No in a way that… Well I probably won't tell you in fear that you'd probably punch me in the face while we're in here…"** Will let out an exasperated sigh, he already knew that talking to him would probably take up most of his time in here.

 **"Welp, let's get some unpleasantries out of the way. What would you like to know for now? And oh yeah, I'll only give you three questions to ask."** the "reality warper" said with a smile. Will was slightly agitated but managed to repress it, and began to think to himself what would be the most optimal questions to ask.

After a few minutes of contemplative thinking he finally decided to get the most obvious question out of the way **"Who are you?"** The man reacted with a slight bit of surprise and put his hand on the chin as if contemplating what to call himself, he snapped his fingers and finally said **"Just call me Doms!"** the Doom Marine could on stare him with clear confusion written in his face **"That's it?"** he said in exasperation. The man just shrugged again **"That's it."** Will could only give a sigh, he gave the same answer to Louise and now here e was now realizing how she felt.

He looked at his arms and saw that despite being a dream, he still had those weird runes of Argent Origin etched on them, he lifted them up so that Doms could see it and pointed at them **"Why do I have these runes, and what purpose do they exist for?"** Doms went back to rubbing his chin **"Well they're the runes of the legendary familiar of Brimir, Gandalfr "The Right Hand of God" said to be able to master any weapon used by man! Slightly modified to be the ones from your place of origin of course…"** Will just stared at the runes and read them again **"Gandalfr "The Right Hand of God" could use any weapon with incredible mastery. Sounds kinda like me…"** He thought to himself. He wasn't exactly wrong either, give him a weapon and you can bet that he would understand how it works and become the master of said weapon in a few minutes. And oh yeah God himself, literally sent the Seraphim itself to give him blessings as a form of thanks. He was quite thankful that one of those blessings was the ability to store weapons in some sort of hammerspace.

 **"Also, the original runes had a weird… side effect…"** Doms said slightly uncomfortable. **"What's the side effect?"** Will asked, slightly curious on what Doms was talking about. **"Well… The original runes had not only the ability to bless the one carrying the runes with the powers of Gandalfr… But they also block your sense of homesickness and make you more complacent with your master…"**

William then looked again at his runes, was that the main reason why he was suddenly being a lot less angry and blood-thirsty? He then turned his gaze towards Doms who looked (understandably) a bit worried. **"If I become a slave to some child, then so help me I'll-"** but he was immediately interrupted by Doms trying to explain himself **" Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, I took those parts away. It's because One, I obviously knew you weren't going to take the fact that you are going to basically somebody's slave well, Two I know that you don't need any of the powers ups given by Gandalfr's Runes and decided to replace them with ones that you're familiar with or weaker versions of them at the very least & some new powers as well, and lastly, Third the runes instead make you more calm and rational… Well slightly rational at the very least… And probably brings back a few memories of your past and the past lives of your ancestors…" **He silently whispered the last one hoping that Will couldn't hear it.

The Doom Slayer still glared at him and warned him with. **"If you are lying to me, I swear-"** he was interrupted yet again by the Rambling Higher Entity. **"Betray you? Pffft Please I may be stupid but I'm not THAT stupid! What do you take me for? I'm not one of those Asshole Gods like those from Greek Myths or Norse Myths. I can assure you I'm-"** Despite the fact that the man was clearly rambling at this point, he decided to take his word for it and decided to trust him. He finally came to the conclusion of his inquiry and decided to ask the third and final question. **"What am I doing here?"**

 **"Well, I'm not gonna spoil it but… I can give you a little hint…"** Doms said with a wink and slightly cheeky smile while enjoying his Smores. Will raised an eyebrow slightly intrigued by what Doms had to say. **"An old- Well not really old, you probably knew him for like what? Maybe a few hours or days at best. Ah, anyway he will be the one to reveal your new purpose…"**

William was annoyed as all hell why couldn't he just tell him now, instead of being cryptic and shit like higher supernatural beings do? **"Instead of wasting my time, can't you just tell me what my true purpose here instead of being cryptic?"**

Doms only gave a shrug and replied with **"Hey man I just wanted you're AI buddy to be useful and let him give the bad news you did save his life and he wanted to repay you in almost every way so I decided it was a better idea to let him have it."** William eyes widened **"AI Buddy? There are only two people I can refer to as that. And evidently I can't call one of them that because he's a Cyborg and an idiotic asshole…"** unfortunately it was too late for Doms to realize that he had spoiled his surprise **"Ah shit… Oh well at least he'll still be able to do his job…"**

He then stood up, took the last bite from his Smore and said **"Well I think I ran my mouth too much for today, I have to get going I still have a few more stories to publish and chapters to finish…"** and he slowly turned his heels and walked away. Will also stood up and began to chase Him **"Wait! I'm not done with you!"** he shouted. Doms looked back and with a small smile said **"Don't worry this obviously isn't the last time we see each other, I'll obviously be a recurring character!"** he then waved his arms and slowly dissolved into shapes **"Also I have to worry about a certain college dropout cat and her friends…"** he mumbled to himself while his legs were dissolving.

But Doms wasn't the only one dissolving, everything was dissolving into shapes as well, but Will didn't care he wanted to shout at the man to come back and tell him more, but those thoughts immediately stopped as he began to float in place and slowly began to dissolve as well…

* * *

Anyways big thanks to **No Country For Old Men78** for implanting the idea of an author avatar who basically is just a higher power that just messes around and is basically Wish fulfillment I mean, there to add more humor, **TypicalRussianDude** If it weren't for you posting your story **( The Doom Slayer Of Zero)**and forcing myself to _go even further beyond_ _("I hope my body can take it!")_ to finish Chapter One  & publish it so yeah I wouldn't be here thanks to you, thanks to **Shintouyu** for making **( Zero's Noble Overlord) &** **( Strawberry And Knight)** which inspired me to make a fanfic with what is essentially much an unstoppable killing machine or demi-god who slowly grows to have paternal instincts towards the Little Pink Shi- I mean Little Pink Angel! Thanks to **GamerJay** for publishing **(** **Remnant Inferis: DOOM** **)** for giving me the idea to- **[WHOOPS CAN'T SPOIL THAT FOR THE READERS]** and **Rogue Vector** for writing **( Zero's Shock) **which also inspired me to write a character who barely speaks to actually talk (but in a man-of-a-few-words kind of style of course... and evidently sucking at it.)

Anyways I think that's all the people I can thank for today if I remember anymore people who inspired me I'll try to post it next chapter.

Anyways thank you everyone for the overwhelming support/review/favorites/follows from all of you I didn't really expect it. I just expected it to be just be ignored by most people...

 **PS: I suck at trying to end chapters PLS help…**


End file.
